Talk:Skill (skill type)
/Archive I think this should only be a forwarding thing, because the info given is also given in skill type...--Krushak 07:32, 26 January 2007 (CST) : I agree. The list isn't really relevant or up to date, it would be better just to redirect it to the other page, which is much more useful. — Biscuits (talk ) 09:54, 25 February 2007 (CST) ::The articles aren't really supposed to have the same content. This is about "skill" as a skill type, the other is about skill types. --Fyren 14:19, 25 February 2007 (CST) :::Oh, that wasn't very obvious. But it makes sense. It would be cool to clarify and improve this article then. I'm kind of busy atm though. — Biscuits (talk ) 14:41, 25 February 2007 (CST) ::::I added a little and also went over skill type. I don't think the list of "things which interact with skills" is useful in the least. I highly doubt anyone will look for such a list rather than a more specific QR like the interruption QR. --Fyren 17:05, 25 February 2007 (CST) Excised line :Basic skills with no subtype are difficult to counter. Few skills can counter them, and no skills can prematurely end them. That's really vague (and awkward). Not all of them have durations or lasting effects. Those with activations can be interrupted by many things. I'm not really sure what Gordon meant to point out. --Fyren 06:05, 4 February 2007 (CST) :Agreed, I'll try to clean it up. -- Gordon Ecker 19:56, 6 February 2007 (CST) ::I decided to just add a related skills section. -- Gordon Ecker 20:46, 6 February 2007 (CST) confused So, this isn't immediately clear- a skill is anything? Is something that says 'spell' also a skill? Generally we call anything that goes on a skill bar a skill, but as far as things like Song of Power for example- does the description have to say 'skill' for it to be a skill, or are spells or enchantments (etc) also considered skills? I read the previous talk and it still isn't very clear.--Jasminethetender 11:53, 23 March 2007 (CDT) : Yes, every single icon that goes in your skill bar is a 'Skill'. There is a hierarchy of types and that is at the top. Skills are given the most accurate description for their place in the hierarchy, but if it is right at the top then it will only have type Skill. See Skill_type for the hierarchy. Sof or example Agonizing_Chop is an Axe Attack, but it is also a Melee Attack, Attack, and Skill, even though it doesn't say any of those in the description. On the other hand, something like Awe is just a skill, and nothing else. — Biscuits (talk ) 14:26, 23 March 2007 (CDT) Visions of Regret Due to the new update, Visions of Regret now affects all "skills", and should be added to the list. I lack the ability to do it but I'm sure someone with more skill can do it. (i.e the people notified about my edit just now) =) Aura of Holy Might 07:28, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :Hey, there is a first time for everything, if it doesn't work that well, you can always ask, as long as you try.. Anyway, you are right, visions of regret is added..-- -- ( talk ) 07:56, 21 August 2008 (UTC)